Viñetas
by Vicious Rocker
Summary: Serie de viñetas independientes basadas en las relaciones entre Ned y Moze. Primer cap: Obsesión de un lado a otro.


Obsesión de un lado a otro

Ohaaaa!! ¿Cómo están gente leenda? - Yo feliz de que ya sea mi segundo fic.

Aviso que va a ser una colección de viñetas independientes todos sobre las relaciones que pueda haber entre la parejita estrella de esta serie (Obviamente NedxMoze n.n). Aunque la mayoría van a tratarse de su relación amorosa y voy a tratar de hacerlos con trama humorística, quizás haya uno que otro sobre su amistad, el cariño que se tienen o su enorme apoyo mutuo y quizás, también intercale alguno con tinte dramático.

Bueno creo que ya fue mucha introducción al fic, ahora vamos con la del capítulo. -

--

**Título:** Obsesión de un lado a otro.

**Personajes:** Moze y Ned, obvio. xDD

**Género:** Humor y un poquito de romance. -

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Sumario:** "¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡ME TIENES HARTA! SUZIE ESTO, SUZIE LO OTRO" Afortunadamente, ella era muy persuasiva y no planeaba dejar las cosas así.

**Pensamientos:**___"blah, blah"_

Cuando dejen de salir polillas de mi billetera quizás, y solo quizás, pueda alucinar en que los derechos de la serie es mía. xDD

--

Obsesión de un lado a otro.

"_Suzie, Suzie, Suzie…"_

- Ned, Neeeeeeed… ¡NED!- Moze rodó los ojos cuando éste pareció salir del trance en que se encontraba.

- ¡Oye! No es necesario que me grites, estoy al lado tuyo y puedo escucharte perfectamente. Te estaba prestando atención.- Se quejó.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que no es cierto. Lo más probable es que hayas estado pensando en alguna ridiculez…- Dijo con burla.

- ¡Suzie no es ridícula!- Reclamó sin siquiera pensar.

- ¡Estabas pensando en Suzie! ¡Tú, traidor! – Lo retó fulminándolo con la mirada -¡El profesor Sweeney casi nos reprueba por sus ridículas ideas de "salvar a la pobre ranita"!- Dijo Moze mientras empleaba en las últimas palabras una vocecita tonta.

- ¡Heey! ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Sabes que me afecta esa mirada de "Eres patético"…Además, querer defender a las ranas es una actitud sumamente justa, ¡Esos pequeños animalitos no pueden hacer nada por sí mismos! Eso es lo que me gusta de Suzie, ella es taaaan… ¡Justa! Si, eso es, ella es muy justa. –Moze solo atinó a rodar los ojos otra vez- Y muy linda, también. Es algo así…como perfecta. Es dulce, agradable, atractiva, encantadora, bonita, interesante, cálida, buena, deportista, esbelta, inteligente, respetable, gentil, compresiva, su cabello es… ¡Oh, Dios, su cabello es perfecto!... ¿Por donde iba?sbelata justa, ¡!.. m asdasd Ah, si: todos la aprecian, es agraci...

Moze estaba apunto de explotar, Ned sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba a Suzie Crabgrass y sin embargo seguía hablando de ella como si le interesase los mil y un adjetivos calificativos que el podía llegar a otorgarle.

Lo escucho decir "Además, aceptémoslo, es la chica más guapa del colegio, seguramente hasta las marimacho como tú están celosa"

"_¡¿MARIQUE?!"_

Su paciencia era mucha, pero había límites.

Explotó. Nadie se metía con su feminidad sin que eso acarreara consecuencias.

-¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡ME TIENES HARTA! SUZIE ESTO, SUZIE LO OTRO-

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo besó. Un beso que, a pesar de que si existían sentimientos encontrados, era rudo, brusco y lleno de rabia.

Se separó de él, dejándolo con la boca abierta. –Ahora, si puedes, vuelve a decirme marimacho- Exclamó saliendo por la puerta del aula vacía.

Después de unos cuantos segundos Ned seguía sin siquiera moverse, cuando su mente empezó a maquinar.

"_Moze, Moze, Moze…" _

--

¡Por fin aquí está el comienzo de mi segunda historia Yeahh!

Si se dieron cuenta, hay algunas partes que no guardan demasiada relación con la serie…Bah! En realidad la única es lo de Ned le haga tremenda ofensa a la pobrecita de Moze xDD. Yo siempre consideré que al ser tanto tiempo amigos y estar entre dos chicos siempre, hacía que la considerasen como "uno más del grupo" a pesar de saber perfectamente bien que es una chica…

¡Ah, si! Si alguien quiere mandarme una idea para algunas de las viñetas, no duden en hacerlo n,ñ Yo voy a tratar de concederles el deseo. xDD

¡Ahora si! A contestar los review del fic pasado por que ese ya ta terminado n,n:

**Carli Radcliffe de Potter:** Ohaa! Fuiste mi primer review! No sabés como me emocioné cuando lo vi! Gracias por el apoyo n,ñ

**.Mika.Alchemist.: **Gracias por el rev! Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado el otro fic, pero no tiene más capítulos. Espero que te guste este también -

**iio-erinaH: **Yo también deliro con esta parejita! Es que son taaan cuite! W Bueno, acá tenés otro fic ¡y espero que también te guste! Yo también estoy happy :D

**DIL NEVILLE:** Woow! Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un nene (a todos los chicos les digo nenes D) en fanfiction! Si el fic era bastante "serio" para lo que en realidad es la serie, pero ese mismo era el objetivo, sacarle un poco de lo infantil. ¡Gracias por opinar y ser mi primera crítica constructiva!

**jocy0203: **¡Gracias por leer! Y bueno, acá hay otro fic, ¡Espero que te entretengas (si lo lees :P)!

**Anna Haruno:** Sii! Me dio mucha emoción que sea el primero en español - Aunque al principio pensé que nadie lo iba a leer por que la sección es un poquito desconocida ./. Gracias por la corrección, esta vez traté de hacerlo mejor! Y gracias por leer y por el cometario . Espero que te guste este otro también )

**Jenny Anderson:** Si, a mi también me dio mucha lástima no ver ningún fic cuando entre por primera vez a la sección, pero, ya ves: Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va la montaña xDDD Gracias por el review!

**Ania Duthobloocha: **¡Sii, terminá tu historia y subila por favor! Ojo, que la voy a estar esperando eh? xDD Gracias por el comentario y acá hay otro fic ) Ah, si…gracias también por lo del título, aunque todavía sigue sin convencerme del todo.

**CiNtHiA: **Gracias por el review! Jaja Yo también toy bastante loquita (y lo peor es que hasta me lo dicen mis amigos ./. xDD)

**Ely:** Gracias, gracias, gracias! Mi consejo: animate y escribí lo primero que se te venga a la mente, pedile a alguien que lo lea y te de su opinión, y hacelo cada vez mejor!

¡Que horror! ¡La nota de autor es más larga que el fic! ;;

Bueno, sin nada más decir se despide su amiguita fictionera:

**Vicious Rocker **

(Hasta que consiga mejor nick ..)


End file.
